


Gladiolus' Song

by IggysNewRecipe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst I guess, Gladdy is d e d dead, I, I love my boys, I'm Sorry, Iggy and Iris aren't dating, Ignis and Iris visit gladdys grave, Ignis talks to dead people, M/M, Sorry guys, but fluff, he sees em too, is what, just amazing friends, live for, no i'm not, the Ignis Iris and Gladiolus relationship as best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Gladiolus is intrigued by Ignis being so well at the violin, so much in fact that he asks him to play him the song he wrote every time since the first time he heard it played. This is about Ignis playing it one last time for his lover.





	Gladiolus' Song

"Woah Iggy, didn't know you played the violin AND piano." 

"Indeed, yet I prefer a violin, it gives more ease to play." 

Gladiolus chuckled, "You gonna play me a song?" 

"Of course." 

Ignis then began playing, placing the bow on the strings and sliding. He played it quickly, sliding it up and down as he made his way up and down on the instrument. He played two strings at once, not at all losing how perfectly precise he played it. Almost as a last hurrah, he started playing the highest string, quickly moving the bow back and forth then stopped abruptly.

Gladiolus had his jaw dropped once he listened to the dirty blonde play, "That.. Was amazing." 

Ignis smirked, "Thank you. I wrote it myself. It's about a man whose been heartbroken from a tragic event; I've not a name for it yet." 

"Woah, you wrote that?" 

"No, I merely told a back story for no reason." Ignis said, rolling his eyes and setting his hand on his hip that had the bow in it. 

Gladiolus chuckled, and put his hands up in defense, "Sorry sorry, don't gotta get all sarcastic on me Iggy, save that for Noct."

*-*-*-*-*-*

With a hum, Ignis began walking, Iris helping to guide him due to his eyesight have been vanished. Ignis tapped around with his cane, trusting Iris to lead him to where he'd asked. 

"We're here." She said, turning him in the direction of the door to the store. 

"Thank you, Iris." 

"No problem Ignis." As the two walked in, the woman at the register recognized Ignis, "What're you here for, sir?" 

"A violin. My last one broke when our city was destroyed." 

The female nodded, "Right this way." She said, leading them to where the violins were at.

"Which one do you want?" She asked, motioning to them. 

"Well.. What do they look like?" 

The woman quickly realized that Ignis was blind and cleared her throat, "Well there's the classic style of one, and there's also a lute looking one." 

Ignis reached out, "May I?" 

A few seconds passed and she realized what he meant, "Oh. Yeah of course." She then held out the classic style violin, while Ignis held out his cane for Iris to take. Iris grabbed his cane, then nudged his hands forward to touch the instrument.

Ignis began slowly stroking it, feeling every crack and crevice carefully. "What color is it?" 

"It's a gold brown color. It's not really a color lots of people like." 

Ignis looked to Iris, smiling brightly, "Does it look like Gladio's eyes when they're shining in the sun?" 

"Yes." 

Ignis turned his head to where he assumed the woman was, "I'll buy this one. Does it have a bow?" 

"Yeah, here." She then traded him for the violin while he began slowly and gently rubbing the hair on the bow. 

Ignis nodded, "May I?" He asked, holding his hand out for the violin.

The girl nodded, "Yeah." Then handed him the instrument. Ignis took it, placing it on his shoulder, laying his chin down in the rest and started to feel around with his hand. Ignis laid the bow atop the strings, then started sliding it slowly. With a small hum in appreciation, Ignis began playing the song he wrote, but not as loud and bold as he did each time he did for his lover. 

"Wow, that's really pretty. Where'd you learn that?" 

Ignis felt a small smile make itself known, "I wrote it myself. It's about a man who gets heartbroken from a tragic event. I don't have a name for it yet."

\---

Once Ignis and Iris finished up in the music shop, the violin in a case slung on Ignis' shoulders, they continued. Ignis listened to Iris' footsteps as she walked, noticing she almost seemed relaxed from how she was walking. 

"Are you alright, Iris?" 

"Yeah, I am." She said, smiling as she looked at the blind male. 

They continued, "We're here." Iris said, steering her brother-in-law towards the door. Ignis walked in first, basking in the scents of all of the flowers. 

Ignis sighed happily, "I remember when I first came here for flowers for Gladio." Ignis quietly thought aloud.

Ignis turned to where he heard Iris stop, "Do you see any Gladioli?" 

"Yeah, but it's just one flower." 

"What color is it?" 

"It's red." 

Ignis smiled, "Perfect. Let us get that." The two walked to the flower, Iris grabbing it, then walked to the counter to pay. 

"Lucky you got it when you did, that's the last one we have til next week." 

Ignis grinned, "Indeed we are. I would have bought out your entire collection if there were more." 

The man behind the counter chuckled, "That man of yours is lucky, huh Ignis?" 

Ignis smiled fondly, "I'm the lucky one."

\---

The two began walking once more, Ignis now holding the gladiolus in one hand, his cane in the other. They walked in silence, minutes passing by as cars sped by, the sun slowly starting to set. 

"Why'd you choose to do this so late?" Iris asked, setting a hand on his shoulder to help guide him. 

Ignis chuckled, smiling afterwards as he spoke, "Gladio and I love to watch the sunset together. He's always wanted you with us." 

Iris smiled to herself, then stopped Ignis, "We're here." Ignis turned himself, and began walking. Ignis placed his cane in the same hand as his flower, then began feeling the cold stones under his hand.

On the fourth one, Ignis walked between it and continued on, Iris following behind him. Ignis then felt the correct one, stopping and feeling for the brail on it. 

"Gladiolus Amicitia," Ignis started, 

"An amazing brother, husband, and shield." Ignis then sank to his knees, setting his cane down gently, then placed the flower in front of himself. 

"I miss you darling, I told you that you didn't have to do it." He whispered. Iris sat down next to Ignis as he pulled the violin bag off himself and onto his lap. He un-hatched the hooks, then opened it, pulling out the instrument and it's player.

Ignis set the violin on his shoulder, placing the bow atop and began playing. Ignis played the song he always played for Gladiolus, the one they both deemed 'nameless'. Iris sat in silence as she listened to her brother-in-law play it, feeling tears start to well in her eyes as she listened. Once Ignis finished, he put the bow and violin back inside the bag, hooking it back together then set it aside. Ignis felt over the brail again, that was there specifically for him. Gladiolus knew he wasn't going to survive what happened, telling Ignis that it was his dying wish for his grave stone to have the brail on it.

Ignis furrowed his brows, "This stone is the way it is for me. Not you." Ignis whispered, pulling his hand back into his lap. 

"I have Iris with me, I know you want to see her." Ignis spoke, reaching out for Iris' hand. She took it, sniffling a tear out. 

Ignis removed his visor, setting it down next to him atop the violin case. With a small hum, Ignis spoke again, "I know you always talk about how you prefer that I have my visor off." 

Ignis chuckled, "You were always the much more beautiful one." Ignis hummed.

"I think I know what to call our song, love." Ignis felt himself smile, "I shall name it after you, darling. Gladiolus." 

He hummed. "I spoke to your father earlier today, and told him about how amazing you were. He didn't say anything, but I know he's proud of you." 

Ignis felt his lip quiver, then that same furrowed brow expression came back as he sat silently, "I know your mother is proud of you." 

Iris started talking, her voice strained as she spoke due to her quiet sobbing, "I'm proud of you, Gladdy." She cried. 

Ignis felt his brows unfurrow, his eye releasing tears of happiness, "I'm proud of you, my love." Ignis smiled, moving his head to face up at the sky, "Iris," he started,

"Can you describe the sun set to us?"

**Author's Note:**

> pls follow my Twitter I'm really unoriginal
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Iggysnewrecipe


End file.
